Vanguard Schism
In Early 2034 the British Civil war which had raged for the past 3 years was coming to a close, it appeared that the BLF forces (British Liberation Forces) the paramilitary wing of Vanguard were victorious. Hugh Lord the deputy leader of the People's Patriotic Vanguard and Johnny Watson the Economic Spokesman were both tasked to lead the peace talks for the BLF. After weeks of negotiations a deal was finalized called the London Accords the main terms were as followed. * All Paramilitaries will lay down their arms and disarm immediately. * Fasra Shalal and his top 100 commanders will extradited from the United Republic immediately, however the infantry within the militias will be allowed to remain in the UK. * The British Monarchy will be reinstated after they either fled to Canada or were unfortunately killed, under the young 19 year old Princess Charlotte. * The North of England and London will become a de-militarized zone to prevent tensions for flaring again. * All Temporary detention camps will be closed, as they are described as a "insult to human rights" by the United Nations. * They status of illegal immigrants shall be reviewed but no further action will be taken in the immediate future. These clauses proved to be very controversial to many Vanguard MP's who described the treaty as an insult to all of the BLF who fought for the freedom as the country and blatantly favored the rebels to much, despite them them facing utter defeat. Lucas Fitzgerald was furious at the proposal, saying "It was an embarrassment and a cowards treaty." They also disagreed that the monarchy should returned as they abandoned their countrymen in their time of need. But Hugh Lord a passionate monarchist argued that the republic was only temporary and that "The Monarchy is our country, it's our culture, they are England." With no action on illegal immigration, a policy platform that Vanguard fought for since day one of their formation and their was no action was the final straw for many members. But Hugh Lord argued that the rebels wouldn't accept it without it and it does not rule out that debate. "This treaty is a stepping stone. The alternative to this treaty is more bloody years that our country cannot take." After weeks of debate the 212 Vanguard MP's debated the final vote tally was as followed. * Aye (Pro-Treaty) - 63 * Nay (Anti-Treaty) - 132 * Abstain (No Vote) - 17 The Nay's won and the motion failed, the London Accords failed to pass the Vanguard conference. * Hugh Lord, Lauren Collins, Johnny Watson and Jacinda Thomas nicknamed the "Gang of Four" were the four proponents of the treaty and the loudest voice's in support. * Lucas Fitzgerald, Diane Fitzgerald, Roger Hughes, Jack Stevenson and Andrew MacDonald were the loudest member in opposition to the treaty. In a stark decision, Hugh Lord stated he fought for this treaty, so I will keep my word to it that means I cannot follow this motion and I must stand by my principles. So he announced he and his deputies would leave the party to form a new party. Lucas Fitzgerald after finally being pleased that the motion had failed was horrified at this revelation. As Hugh was followed by his fellow MP's Lucas Fitzgerald stood up and shouted "Traitors, Traitors the lot of you!"